I Dream of Jeannie: The Class
by carpet1934
Summary: Find out what happens when Jeannie goes to school!


** ~THE CLASS~ **

* * *

A hot, typical summer evening in Florida, Major Nelson is straightening his uniform in front of the living room mirror. Sitting on the couch with a hand propped under her chin, Jeannie watches him as he gets ready. Restless, she distractedly slides a pen back and forth across the coffee table with her powers. As it rattles on the wooden surface, Tony glances behind him in the mirror at it. The pen reaches the end of the table, stops, and then rolls in the other direction. Tony refocuses on his tie. The rattling continues in the background.

"Uh, Jeannie," Major Nelson turns around to face her, "could you please stop that?" 

Jeannie, still watching him, tilts her head with a confused look. 

"The pen. Could you please stop? I'm trying to get ready." He gestures to the coffee table.

"Oh, sorry, Master." Jeannie glances at the table, blinks, and the pen stops.

"Jeannie, why don't you call Mrs. Bellows and see what she's doing tonight. Maybe you all could go to a movie while I'm gone." He crosses to her and sits down on the edge of the couch.

"I already did. She and Dr. Bellows have plans." Jeannie sighs loudly. "I guess **_some_** husbands stay home with their wives." 

"Jeannie, look, I'm sorry. You know Rog and I have to train for this mission." He puts his hand on her arm in reassurance. "It will only be a few more weeks."

"A few more weeks." Jeannie exclaims. "That is a life time! What am I suppose to do in the meantime?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe watch television or read." 

He glances down at his watch. "I have to go, I'm late." He stands up. "You'll think of something."

Tony leans over and gives Jeannie a quick kiss on her forehead. He starts to leave, then stops, turns around, grabs the pen off the coffee table, and sticks it in his pocket. "I'll be home as soon as I can." He calls over his shoulder as he hurries out.

Jeannie blinks the door closed behind him. 

She sighs once more, then blinks the tv on.  


** ~PART II~ **

At lunch the next day, Major Nelson hands Jeannie a small brochure. 

"What is this, Master?" Jeannie asks, setting down her glass.

"It's a list of classes at the university, Jeannie. I thought it might be fun for you to take a night class. Then you'd have something to do while I'm at work." He smiles encouragingly, sure that he has found the perfect solution to her loneliness. "I picked it up this morning."

He takes the pamphlet out of her hands as he eagerly explains, "See, there are classes on American History, pottery, poetry…." Jeannie watches unenthused as he flips the pages.

Then, suddenly, she grabs his hand to stop him from turning further. "The Middle East!" She exclaims. Her eyes wide, she looks at Major Nelson. "I could take a class about my home town!"

Now Tony is the one to look reticent. "Well, there are a lot of other classes here, Jeannie…." He says, reaching to take the brochure back. Jeannie holds on to it.

"Oh, Master, I think it is a wonderful idea. Look," Jeannie says pointing to the page, "it meets three times a week and there is even a class in the evening." She smiles excitedly.

"Jeannie, I don't know…maybe you should take something else." Tony says looking concerned. He turns back to the pamphlet, "This pottery class sounds pretty good...." 

"Master, please. Please, please, please. It would be such fun, I would be careful." She rushes, pleading with her eyes.

Major Nelson starts to say something, sees Jeannie's eagerness, and then pauses. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather take another class?"

Jeannie shakes her head quickly.

"Alright." He says slowly. 

He takes the brochure and tucks it in his jacket, "I'll stop by the enrollment office on my way home."

"Thank you, Master!" Jeannie throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

She loosens her hold and gives him a kiss. "I can not wait until we get to the part about Ali Baba and the thirty-eight thieves."

Major Nelson moans and drops his head in his hands…. 

  


** ~PART III~ **

  


"Alright, class." The elderly man in front announces. He waits as the talking and rustling of the students slowly dies. He continues, "My name is Professor James." The students watch him as he turns to write his name on the board. 

Jeannie is seated off to the side near the back of the room. She looks eagerly around at all the maps and pictures of the Middle East hanging on the walls. The professor turns back around.

"This class is on the Middle East. We will start with Ancient Babylon and work our way up to the present." The old man pauses, looking overweight in his tight suit. "Can anyone tell me where Kazimayr is located?" 

He looks out over the class. A couple of students flip through the pages of their textbooks. Jeannie glances around, unsure if she should raise her hand.

"Cocoa Beach?" A student calls out. The class laughs.

"No," the professor answers stuffily. Then he addresses, "You, in the pink."

Jeannie looks up.

"Yes, you. What is your name young lady?"

"Jeannie...Jeannie Nelson." Jeannie says nervously.

"Can you tell us where the ancient city of Kazimayr is found?" He looks down his glasses intently at her.

"Iraq." Jeannie says cautiously.

"Excellent!" Professor James exclaims. "Very good."

Jeannie sighs in relief. The students around her whisper their congratulations to her. She smiles back.

For the next forty minutes the professor lectures about the history of Kazimayr, Baghdad, and Babylon, drawing diagrams of the areas and scribbling their main exports on the board. Most of the students busily write down the information in their notes, while some just sit and watch and a few others just gaze in boredom around the room. Jeannie is among those hastily writing down what the professor says.

"…and Babylon was created by Abbasid caliph al-Mansur who was known to his citizens as the Great Warrior of the People. Or, as they say in ancient Persian, 'Allee-mooshach-on-dabah.'"

Jeannie laughs loudly.

The other students turn around in their seats to look at her.

Jeannie quickly clasps a hand over her mouth, but she can't control her giggling.

The professor looks gruffly in Jeannie's direction. He is unaware that what he just managed to say in Persian was not "Great Warrior of the People," but rather "Great Warrior of the Pigs." 

Jeannie tries to cover her grin.

The professor turns around to the board and begins to erase his scattered writing. He directs loudly, "Ms. Nelson." 

Jeannie looks up. 

"Can you tell the class the principle ro-mah-shee of the people of Babylon?" The professor asks quickly, slipping the Persian word for "money" in the question. 

"The drakma." Jeannie says hastily--eager to get the attention off her as soon as possible.

"Thank you, Ms. Nelson." He turns around to face Jeannie directly. "Thank you very much." He punctuates with a tight, controlled smile.

The bell rings.

He holds his gaze on Jeannie. The other students stand and begin to gather their belongings. Their noise snaps the old man out of his trance. "Be sure to read the first twenty pages for next time." He announces.

Jeannie leans over to pick up her purse. Confused by the professor's reaction, she does not realize that he had lapsed into Persian. Knowing the ancient language so fluently and being so nervous, she did not notice the foreign word among the rest of its English sentence. Jeannie gets up and follows the stream of students out the door. Major Nelson is waiting for her in the hallway. He takes her book from her to carry.

"Good night, Ms. Nelson." 

Jeannie turns. Professor James is standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Good night." Jeannie says with a pleasant smile.

She and Tony turn and walk down the hall, Jeannie excitedly telling him about the class.

The elderly man remains where he is, watching them…..

  


** ~PART IV~ **

  


As Jeannie and Tony turn the corner in the hallway, the old man lingers a moment before heading back inside the empty classroom. Although anxious to talk with Jeannie about how much Persian she could speak, he knew it would be best to discuss it with her later when her husband wasn't waiting and they had more time.

He walks slowly to the desk. Opening his tattered, leather briefcase, he carefully places his class notes and book inside. Then turns and follows the long hallway to his office.

After a few hours of grading student papers, Professor James pushes them to the side. He leans back in his creaking wooden chair, stretching his arms. His office is cluttered with pictures and maps of ancient Middle Eastern cities, scattered papers, and piles of well-worn books.

He eases his chair back on its metal wheels and glances out into the silent hallway. Quietly, he closes the door. Then, reaching behind a stack of books on a shelf, he gropes until he finds what he is looking for. A key.

Leaning down, he unlocks the bottom drawer of his desk.

As it scrapes open on its hinges, Professor James reaches inside. He carefully pulls out an oversized book. Leather-bound, it is ancient and frayed. 

Very gently, he places it on top of his desk. He looks at it for a moment, then opens it. 

A compilation of years of research, the book represents a lifetime of diligent pursuit. Ever since he had been a small boy, Professor James had been fascinated by the mystical ways of the Middle East and the ancient tales about djinns and genies. Over time, his fascination had grown into an obsession. He had spent years in Baghdad and its surrounding cities, searching for evidence to support the old legends. Every step of the way, he had kept track of his progress in this book. All the maps, stories, and clues discovered were carefully recorded within. 

When he first came to the university years ago as a professor, he had enthusiastically shared the details of his search with his colleagues. But he soon found that his hard work was only ridiculed by them. Belittling, they saw his quest to find the mythical djinns whimsical and without proper scientific merit. So, now, the old man kept his research to himself, hiding his work in the old drawer.

Professor James turns the yellowed pages, stopping when he reaches the dark bookmarker. 

On his last excursion to the Middle East, the elderly man had come across his greatest find. It was an ancient incantation that local villagers had termed "the genie catcher." Supposedly, when read aloud, the spell would expose any genie or djinn close enough to hear it. 

Looking down at the finely inked incantation, Professor James carefully smoothes the wrinkled page. Reciting the words silently to himself….  


** ~PART V~ **

  


"Oh, Master," Jeannie exclaims, "I am so excited that you are taking the afternoon off to join us."

"Well, you've only been talking about this field trip for the last week and a half. Besides, it sounds pretty interesting," Major Nelson responds, tossing his dark blue hat on the table.

"It is! I can not wait!" Jeannie clasps her hands together in excitement. "A whole exhibit at the museum just on the Middle East. The way Professor James has been describing it in class, it sounds even better than the Bukarest show five years ago."

Major Nelson smiles at Jeannie's enthusiasm. "Well, we better get going if your class is suppose to meet there at 3 o'clock, Jeannie." He pulls the car keys out his pocket and guides her out the door.  


*********

  
At the museum, Jeannie and Tony join the large group that has already formed in the foyer. Jeannie, holding her textbook from class, is eagerly looking around her. A tour guide busily passes out informational pamphlets to the noisy crowd. Professor James is off to the side, away from the class, studying an old pottery vase in the corner. 

Tony takes a brochure and starts to read aloud about the exhibits. "Look, Jeannie, there are artifacts dating all the way back to 3000 BC---kitchen items, clothing, weapons…" 

Jeannie wanders to the glass container near the wall to look at an old sword. Major Nelson, absorbed in the pamphlet, doesn't notice she's moved. He remains reading, "…hey, they even have mummies." 

He looks up excitedly to get Jeannie's reaction, but finds she's gone and hasn't heard. Looking around he sees her off to the side. He walks towards her, anxious to tell her about the exhibits. But, before he gets to her, Professor James has edged over and begins talking with her. Major Nelson hesitates for a moment. When the older man has left, he joins her.

"You two have the same taste in swords or something?" Tony laughs.

"No, no." Jeannie says slowly. "He is still asking if I can speak Persian."

"Still?" Major Nelson frowns. "It's been over a month. I thought everything was cleared up. You said you talked to him."

"I did." Then she notices an exhibit in the corner. "Oh, look at **_that_** sword, Anthony…." She takes off in the direction of the item. Tony follows, and the conversation is lost.

The next forty minutes, the class wanders around the museum. Jeannie takes her time, looking at each artifact closely and reading every word of their captions. Major Nelson begins to get restless. Up ahead he sees the room with the mummies. 

"Jeannie, come on. Let's go look in there." He grabs her arm and pulls her with him. 

Inside the large, stark room, there are six mummies laid out in a row under glass. At the end, there is one giant, decorative sarcophagus.

As Major Nelson pulls her in, Jeannie remains focused on the case of old jewelry she was looking at. She turns around towards the room only when they go through the wide doorway. When Jeannie sees the mummies she slows down, a strange look coming over her face. Tony guides her on.

"Look, Jeannie." Major Nelson says anxiously, now heading by himself towards the glass. "These must be at least 2000 years old." He leans over to read the small caption plate below.

"Master?" Jeannie's voice is small. "What is this place?"

Tony is still reading the museum inscription. He answers without turning around. "This is the mummy room, Jeannie. Isn't it interesting? Just think, these are actual people who lived thousands of years ago."

Jeannie remains where she is, staring at the figures. Out of the corner of her eye she notices the large sarcophagus at the end. She tilts her head in hesitant curiosity. Reminding her of something she had once seen, she moves in its direction cautiously. The sound of her high heels reverberates off the polished stone floor.

She stops in front of the display. The tomb cover is tilted upright so that its intricate carvings and colors can be prominently shown. 

Major Nelson looks up from what he's reading and sees Jeannie. He watches as she steps to the side of the decorative coffin to where its contents can be seen. 

Suddenly, her book slips loosely out of her arms. It hits the floor with a loud, echoing thud.

Jeannie backs away from the exhibit. 

Major Nelson rushes up beside her. He takes her arm. She is trembling.

"Jeannie?" 

She stares at the display with tears, shaking her head in horror.

Then she screams, the pain in her voice resounding off the cold museum walls.

She turns and runs out of the room….

  


** ~PART VI~ **

  


Major Nelson races after her into the museum foyer. Looking around, he can't find her. For a moment, he's afraid that she has blinked out. Then he sees a door to the side. He opens it. A narrow corridor stretches below a short flight of stairs. Quickly, he descends and runs down the passageway.

At the end, he finds Jeannie. She is sitting in a corner, her face turned towards the wall.

He slows as he nears her. Then gently kneels down beside her. He places a hand on her trembling shoulder, turning her towards him. She is crying. 

"Jeannie…" He pulls her towards him and holds her.

He hugs her to him for several minutes, trying to calm her. 

Finally, her breathing becomes more even. Her sobbing softening.

"Jeannie." He lets her go so that he can face her.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Major Nelson searches her face for an answer. He gently brushes a tear from her cheek with his hand.

She swallows, her eyes cast down. She shakes her head. "Master…" her voice trembles. She looks up at him.

"What is it," he begins. 

She takes a few short breaths. Her words are staggered as she tries to control her tears. "Master, those, those people in there…" She pauses. "They…they are from my time…" Her voice drops off.

Then Tony realizes what's wrong. The figures in the museum display were just spectacles to him, something long preserved for him to marvel over. But, to Jeannie, they were more than that. She was alive when those people were living. They were from her time. To her, they weren't just an exhibit, they represented people she once knew.

"Oh, Jeannie." Major Nelson responds softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think…." 

"Master," she begins quietly, her voice more controlled, "Those people in there, they were alive when I was a young girl." She shakes her head. "But now…."

Tony holds her hand.

Realizing something, she looks up into his eyes. "Master, if I were not a genie…." Her voice breaks off.

"Jeannie, you can't think like that." He holds both her hands now in his.

"You know, Jeannie," he starts slowly, "I believe that everything happens for a reason. The people in that room, Jeannie, they had full and happy lives. With kids and grandchildren. That was their time. You were meant for another time, Jeannie." He pauses. "The only way we could have ever met was because of your powers. It wasn't just chance that you were born a genie and not a mortal like everyone else, that you got trapped in that bottle, and I just happened to find you on the exact deserted island you were stranded on. Things like that don't just happen for no reason. It's fate…. I love you, Jeannie. I love you more than anything in this world, and I don't know what I would have done without you."

Now Jeannie holds Tony tightly. 

For a long time, they stay in the basement corridor together.

Neither one knowing that an elderly man stands just up the stairs listening….and writing.

  


** ~PART VII~ **

  


"A test, huh?" Roger inquires as he looks over Jeannie's shoulder at the large book she is studying, the pages magically turning on their own. "Well, that should be pretty easy for you. You can just blink the answers. Heh, heh, heh." Jeannie glances up from her reading to give Major Healey a look. 

Roger's chuckles die down.

"So," he continues, seriously, "what's the test over?"

"It is suppose to cover everything in class." She closes her book and turns around to face him. "Professor James said it was very final."

Roger pauses for a moment confused. "Oh, you mean he said it was a final."

Jeannie turns back to her studies. "That is what I said." 

Major Nelson comes down the stairs. "Ready, Rog?"

"Well, good luck." Roger says, walking towards Tony.

"Thank you, Major Healey." Jeannie replies without turning around.

Major Nelson grabs his hat off the stair railing. "Roger and I are going now, Jeannie. Good luck tonight on your big test." 

Jeannie, already absorbed in her reading, doesn't answer.

"Jeannie," Tony says. "Remember what we talked about, ok?" He waits for a response.

"Jeannie…." He repeats loudly.

Jeannie jerks up from the book and turns around in her seat to face him. "Yes, Master?"

"Just remember what we discussed. Make sure you get at least one or two questions wrong on the test. So no one gets suspicious." 

"I remember, Master." She smiles reassuringly at him, then turns back to her book. "Have a good flight." She calls over her shoulder.

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." Roger pleads, turning to Tony. "Jeannie's working really hard in there, at least you could let her get a good grade, I mean, that's not right making her do something like that.…" Major Nelson pushes him out the door as he continues to babble.

  


** ~PART IIX~ **

  


"Thank you…thank you, thank you…." Professor James repeats hastily to each student as they place their tests on his desk. He holds his old briefcase on his lap, ready to leave the room. A pamphlet from last week's museum exhibit is gripped tightly in one hand.

A student drops off his test and then pauses to talk to the old man. "Professor, I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed.…" 

"Thank you, very good. Yes, yes." He waves the boy on as Jeannie places her test on the pile in front of him.

"Ms. Nelson," Professor James breaks in. "Could I please see you after class for a moment?"

Jeannie glances over at the boy before she answers. "Yes, of course." She replies.

She steps to the side and waits patiently as the other students turn in their papers.

When everyone has filed out of the room, she turns expectantly towards the professor. But, now that the others have left, the older man does not seem as eager to leave. He takes his time stacking the tests, making the pile even and straight. Then, slowly, he opens his briefcase and secures them inside. Finally, he stands up. "Perhaps we can talk in my office…" He says without meeting her eyes. He begins walking before Jeannie can answer him.

Jeannie follows the elderly man down the dark hallway. Her steps echo off the empty corridor walls as the professor's surround them in a dull shuffling sound.

"Please, sit down." He offers her a chair. As she sits as directed, Professor James pulls the office door shut behind them. Then he steps over to his seat, the chair creaking heavily as he sits down. When settled, he looks at Jeannie. The side of his face has a nervous tick. A trait that Jeannie had never noticed before in the classroom. 

After a moment he begins. "Ms. Nelson, you have done very well in this class."

"Oh, not that well." Jeannie undermines. "I, I am sure that I missed at least one or two questions on the final." Relieved that she had remembered what Anthony had told her earlier, she thinks how lucky she is to have a master who is so smart.

"And you said you never had any experience with the Middle East before my class, is that correct?"

"Yes, I, uh, just thought it would be an interesting subject." Then she rushes on, "I only came to school because my husband was working on a special mission where he had to work nights."

"Major Tony Nelson." He says slowly, thoughtfully. "An astronaut, isn't he? Very famous." Then he repeats, "Very famous…."

Jeannie notices that the office is smaller than her master's at NASA.

"Ms. Nelson, I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me with some research I've been working on." He pauses, "I need someone to help in translating a certain passage."

Jeannie stutters, "Professor James, I appreciate you asking me. But, I do not know anything about that. I already told you."

"Yes, I know, I know. You can't speak Persian…." 

He stops his sentence. 

Then he leans down to his bottom desk drawer.

He pulls out a single, yellowed sheet of paper. The edge is torn from where it has been ripped out of its book.

He faces her, the paper in hands. "But this one is special."

The old man slowly stands up and walks to the door. He places his hand on the cold, brass lock and turns the latch. Then he turns around to face her.

Jeannie looks up at him, confused.

The elderly man takes a deep, steady breath. He holds the wrinkled page in front of him.

"Ah-ton shasta-ba onda va…"

Jeannie jumps up. 

"Tovash da per-ion…"

"No…." Jeannie begs. Her eyes are wide.

"Yohn san-de toura…"

"Professor, **_please_**…." Her mind rushes. Should she blink the page from the old man's hands? Should she try to stay calm? Should she….

The professor's voice gains strength.

"Onoray ver-vesh ta…"

Panicking, her breathing quickens. She knows the ancient spell is almost complete.

"Yahn-nor say oh-din…

Jeannie reacts. She grabs the paper from the old man. 

She pulls back quickly, clasping it tightly in her hands. 

The man's voice breaks off, startled. 

They look at each other---Jeannie's eyes wide in alarm, the old man's intent and firm.

Then he finishes, the last line firmly embedded in his memory….

"TOR-BA MAH-RECK SOR-AHSH!"

"**_NO!_**"

The smoke rises up quickly around Jeannie. Encircling her. Shooting pink clouds around the room as it gains strength.

Professor James watches in amazement.

The smoke is all around her, the colored vapors sparking and climbing in a forceful rage.

Enclosing her, Jeannie's form fades.

The smoke continues to swirl, surging upwards. 

Then it recedes. 

The clouds fall gently to the ground.

The pink smoke slowly dissolves away.

In its place, Jeannie reappears. 

The old man catches his breath at the sight of her.

In the left-over haze, Jeannie stands before him--dressed in a decorative, green harem dress. 

The professor struggles for words.

Jeannie gazes back at him in confusion. Then she looks down at her gown. She takes the corner of the long veil gently in her hand, staring at it. 

Then she looks up at the elderly man. 

He steps towards her, reaching his hand out.

Jeannie backs up fast.

He stops.

She continues to edge away a few steps until she hits up against the wall behind her. She glances back at the obstacle, then quickly around to the professor.

There is nothing she can do. He knows. 

Then she remembers her duty. 

Jeannie takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and kneels down.

Bowing before her professor on one knee, she presses her hands together and repeats the ancient words she is obligated to say.

"Thou has found my powers, now I must grant you what you desire."

Jeannie raises her head. The old man is staring down at her.

"You may have one wish."

  


** ~PART IX~ **

  


"A genie catcher….what?!" Major Nelson exclaims, pacing back and forth across the living room in front of Jeannie.

As Jeannie starts to explain to him once again, he cuts her off with his rant.

"So, you're telling me that your teacher knows you're a genie." He stops in mid-stride, "Is that right?"

"Yes, Master, but I told you, I could not help it. He said the ancient words and, well.…" She shrugs her arms to finish the sentence.

Major Nelson resumes his fitful pacing, "Jeannie, I just don't understand it. I've never heard you mention anything about magic genie catching spells before….Someone says a few words and you have to go around giving them wishes? How can there be such a thing?"

Jeannie holds out her hand and blinks her eyes. A small scroll of paper appears in her palm. She offers it to him.

Tony takes the sheet from her and unrolls it. Confused, he starts to read the strange words aloud.

"Master, wait…." Jeannie reaches out to take back the paper.

She is too late.

The smoke rushes up from the floor. It churns, rising up around her. The pink clouds surge upward, then fall gently away. As the haze clears, Jeannie, in her harem gown, stands in its midst. 

"Great, just great." Tony says after the display. "You mean to tell me **_that_** is what your professor saw?! All the smoke, and, and clouds, and…" He waves his arms in exaggerated smoke-like movements for emphasis. "And you, dressed like that…"

"I am afraid so, Master." Jeannie responds meekly. Then she remembers something. With a devious smile, she bends down to the ground. As she kneels, she looks at her husband. "And, since **_you_** have said the ancient words then I must give you a wish, too." Jeannie crosses her arms and gazes triumphantly up at him, knowing that he will finally have to let her grant him a wish. "What would you like?"

"I'd like a raincheck. Now will you get up from there?"

Jeannie scowls at him.

She stands up slowly and goes over to the couch. 

"What did he wish for?" Major Nelson asks. 

"Nothing." Jeannie responds simply as she sits down.

"What???" 

She smoothes her dress, "All he wanted was to talk with me."

Major Nelson sits down anxiously beside her. "What do you mean all he wanted was to talk with you?"

"He said that he just wanted to ask me some questions about myself, about genies. He is going to make a list of things he would like to know and then I am to meet with him tomorrow night in his office."

"Jeannie, I don't think that's such a good idea." 

Jeannie looks at him. "It is my duty," she says seriously.

Major Nelson pauses. 

"Well, then I'm going with you."

She shakes her head slowly, "No, Master. He wishes for me to come alone."

"But, Jeannie…"

All of a sudden the front door is thrown open. Jeannie crosses her arms fast.

"Aren't you ready, yet?" Comes a voice. Tony breathes out a sigh of relief as he sees Major Healey walking through the doorway. Jeannie relaxes her arms.

"Yeah, just a minute, Rog." He stands and picks up the briefcase by the desk. Then he turns back towards Jeannie. "I'll be home as soon as I can. We'll think this through then." He crosses and gives her a kiss goodbye. As Roger waits patiently, he notices a sheet of paper laying on the coffee table. Curious, he picks it up and starts to read the words. 

Major Nelson lunges over and quickly grabs the scroll out of his hands.

"I think there's been enough wish granting for one day." He says, tossing the page onto the couch by Jeannie and heading Major Healey outside.

As they close the door behind them, Jeannie picks up the paper and looks thoughtfully at it for a moment. Then she, too, starts to recite the ancient words. When she is done she pauses, looking around expectantly. 

Nothing happens. 

She shrugs her arms and smiles.

Then she blinks her eyes and the tiny scroll disappears.   


** ~PART X~ **

  
A little after 3 am, Professor James is still questioning Jeannie. Worn out from the hours of interrogation, Jeannie slumps in her seat, her head resting in her hand. The old man, however, is still wide-awake. He scribbles furiously all of Jeannie's answers in his large, old book. Everything from where she was born, her age, all about her family, where she grew up, when she was trapped in her bottle, how she came to live in Cocoa Beach….

Then the elderly man changes his line of questioning.

"So," he begins, "show me how your magic works. Let's say you want to move that book." He motions to a heavily-bound textbook on a shelf.

At this inquiry, Jeannie straightens up. "You can not ask me to do that."

The old man's face falls. "Why not?"

"Because, your wish was to talk with me. Moving that book would be a different request."

"No, it's not. It's all the same." The professor counters. "I wished that I could know all about you and, well, seeing the extent of your powers is included in that. Besides, how can moving something be considered a wish….I'm not benefiting from it, I'm not gaining anything."

Jeannie couldn't argue with that logic. "Very well," she sighs in compliance.

She looks over at the book and blinks.

The text lifts gently up from the shelf and sails effortlessly through the air to the desk.

Professor James gasps, his eyes wide in amazement.

When he has composed himself, he quickly leans over his research book and begins to write.

Jeannie yawns as she waits for him to finish.

When he finally looks up, his requests come fervently. Move the picture, move the briefcase, move the coffee mug…. 

Then he begins testing all facets of her powers---smoking in and out, disappearing and reappearing, materializing objects…. For several hours, Jeannie dutifully blinks what she is told. 

Then the professor pauses. He looks at Jeannie, thinking. When he continues, his next request is direct.

"Let me see your lamp."

"What?" 

"I said," he repeats slowly, emphasizing each word, "let me see your lamp."

Jeannie searches her mind for an excuse. She stutters for an answer. 

The old man leans back, expectantly, in his old creaking chair. His arms folded over his chest, waiting.

Jeannie, tired and exhausted, becomes quiet. 

Defeated, she reluctantly complies.

She slowly raises her arms in front of her, folding one over the other. Then takes a deep breath and blinks her eyes.

Suddenly, her purple bottle materializes. Levitating magically in front of her, it spins subtly on its axis. Jeannie uncrosses her arms, then reaches up and gently lifts the bottle out of the air. She holds it on her lap with both hands.

The professor leans over, reaching his hand out to take it from her.

Jeannie pulls the bottle close to her.

The old man stops.

Pauses.

Then commands with a strong voice, "Give me the bottle."

Jeannie shakes her head, shielding it with her arms.

"Yes," he directs, "give it to me. I want to see it." Again, he reaches out his hand.

"No." Jeannie says firmly.

"All I want," the old man instructs, "is to look at it. Remember, my wish was to know all about you. That gives me the right to look at your bottle. You must grant my wish fully. It is your duty."

The elderly man eyes the colorful bottle, staring at it longingly.

Jeannie does not trust him. She knows that if anyone were to take the bottle, she would have to obey their commands and be their genie.

She grips it tighter.

Suddenly, the old man leaps up from his chair, lurching towards the bottle.

Jeannie shrieks.

She quickly crosses her arms. 

As she reacts, the bottle is knocked off her lap.

The professor pitches himself forward, trying to catch it.

Jeannie blinks her eyes.

The bottle disappears just before it hits the ground.

The professor draws back.

He stares at Jeannie.

Then, from down the hall, the sound of footsteps is heard.

Jeannie quickly uncrosses her arms. They ache from the hours of work. She glances over at the clock on the desk. 

It is nearly 8 in the morning. 

"I have to go." Jeannie says, standing up from her chair.

"But we're not done." The old man protests.

"Professor, it is morning." Jeannie objects. "People will be coming. I cannot stay here, someone might see."

"Of course they will. I want you to meet all of my colleagues. All the years of their ridicule, they will finally see that I am not crazy." He grabs her arm roughly.

"No!" Jeannie cries, jerking away from him. "You can not tell them about me. If anyone would find out, then, then Anthony would have to leave the space program." Her voice is high pitched.

"But they must know that my work has not been in vain." The old man directs forcefully.

Jeannie looks at him, her eyes glaring. "My duty to you is over. You have your wish. If you do anything to harm my husband, anything at all, I will have no reason not to stop you…." Her voice is resolute, "…whatever it may take."

She crosses her arms, one over the other, and blinks. 

The books and papers on the desk explode into the air.

As the items fall to the ground, Jeannie blinks again and disappears.

Professor James, stunned, remains standing where he is, the papers settling lifelessly all around him.

Then he sees his precious research book thrown against a back wall. Hitting the coffee machine on the way down, the black liquid is now pouring steadily over the open pages.

The old man rushes to it. He grabs it up. Carefully, he wipes the wet pages with the edge of his jacket, smoothing the fragile sheets. 

Hugging the old book to him, he stares around at the devastation. 

Through the small window in the office door, he sees another professor walk past. 

The old man moves to follow his colleague, the book gripped tightly in his hands. 

As he opens the door, though, he suddenly stops.   
  
The old man looks down at his book, then back up at the man. 

Standing in the doorway, he watches the teacher stride quickly down the long hallway. 

Slowly, he turns back into his office. 

Going to his desk, he searches through the scattered piles. Finally, he pulls the phone from underneath a precariously perched book.

Then, he picks up the receiver and begins to dial….  
  


** ~PART XI~ **

  
  
It is the end of a long day at NASA. Major Nelson is finishing up a report in his office while Roger, with his legs propped up on the desk, talks to him about his big date for the night. 

"So," Major Healey is saying, "you and Jeannie are joining us tonight, right?" 

Major Nelson concentrating on a slide ruler, looks up distractedly, "What? Oh, yeah, sure, sure." He leans over and grabs a pen out of his desk drawer. "Jeannie's been talking about it all morning, how could I forget?" He glances over at Roger with a laugh. 

"Good for Jeannie," Roger says, swinging his legs off the desk. "I've been waiting for a month to get this date--she's a five stars and a cluster, you know." He grins slyly at Major Nelson. "Heh, heh, heh..." 

"Five stars and a....don't tell me you still have that old black book of Biff Jellico's." Tony exclaims in disbelief. 

"Yeah, well, not only do I still have it but I keep it in a locked safe for good keeping." 

Major Nelson shakes his head with a laugh. "Don't worry, we'll be there. Now that Jeannie's class is over and our mission is complete, not much is going on." 

"Hey, that's right. I forgot Jeannie finished her class. How did the wish granting for the teacher end up?" 

Tony begins to gather up the papers on his desk. "Believe it or not, I think everything is fine. It's been almost two weeks and there's been no word from Professor James. Jeannie even got her report card in the mail the other day. I guess all he really wanted was to talk with her after all." 

"That's good." Major Healey sighs with relief. Then he pauses, "So, ah, what grade did Jeannie end up getting?" 

"She got a B+." 

Major Healey shakes his head, "She would have gotten an "A" if you hadn't told her to blow the final..." 

"Roger!" Tony says exasperated. 

Then he looks down and notices the time on his watch. "I better get going. Dr. Bellows said he wanted to see me before I leave this afternoon." He stands up quickly, shoving the report into his briefcase. 

"The Surf, at 6 o'clock." Roger calls after him as Tony grabs his blue hat off the hat rack and hurries out. "Don't be late!" 

After the door shuts and Major Healey is alone, he says out loud to himself, "They don't give tardy slips on dates, you know." Then chuckles at his own joke. 

** ~PART XII~ **

The door to Dr. Bellows' office is open. As Major Nelson steps inside, he sees that the Colonel is talking on the phone. He starts to go back out into the hallway, but Dr. Bellows motions for him to come in. Tony sits down quietly in one of the wooden chairs by the desk. 

"Yes...yes, I see." Dr. Bellows answers into the phone. "I understand." 

As Dr. Bellows talks, Major Nelson opens his briefcase and pulls out the report to look over while he waits. After a few minutes, the conversation finishes. 

"Alright, I will." Dr. Bellows answers into the telephone, "Good bye, Professor." 

Hearing the word "professor," Major Nelson's papers suddenly fly into the air. 

Dr. Bellows sets the receiver down. 

"Major Nelson!" he exclaims, the papers settling to the ground. "You can be the clumsiest sometimes." 

"Pr, pr, professor?" Major Nelson asks in alarm, quickly grabbing up the loose pages around him. "Did you say 'good bye, Professor?' " 

"Yes, Major, I did." He looks puzzled by Tony's reaction. "A teacher at the University has been calling to get some help on his research." 

"It wouldn't happen to be a Professor James, would it?" Major Nelson anxiously searches the Colonel's face for an answer. 

"He's contacted you, too, then?" 

Tony shoves a handful of papers into his briefcase. "What do you mean, contacted me?" 

"Well, he's called me every day this week asking questions about NASA. In particular, though, he's wanted to know about you." 

"Me? Why me?" Tony asks, his voice high-pitched. 

Dr. Bellows sighs as he watches Major Nelson get his belongings straightened up. "I suppose because you are one of the Air Force's top astronauts." 

"But he teaches Middle Eastern history, why would he be interested in NASA?" 

"I don't know." Dr. Bellows answers, confused. "I guess it's for the book he's writing."   
  
"Book?!?" Major Nelson exclaims as the papers go flying into the air for a second time. Then he jumps up from his chair and races out of the office, leaving the scattered mess on the floor and a perplexed Dr. Bellows staring after him.  


** ~PART XIII~ **

Major Nelson dashes into his office and shuts the door. Then, darting to his desk, he grabs up the phone. Frantically dialing his home phone number, he pushes a wrong button and has to start over. Impatient, he pushes it away. "Too slow," he complains. Then he closes his eyes and calls out "Jeannie...Jeeeeannie!" 

"Hello, Husband-Master." Jeannie replies cheerfully, suddenly appearing in the room with her arms around Major Nelson. 

Major Nelson jumps. "Oh, Jeannie. Good, you're here." He turns around to face her. 

Jeannie sees the panic in her master's face, "What is the matter, Anthony?" She asks concerned. 

"It's Professor James...he's been calling Dr. Bellows about me..." His words race together. "He's writing a book, Jeannie." 

"Oh, no." Jeannie gasps in horror. 

"Oh, yes." Tony replies back. "We've got to stop him." 

Jeannie crosses her arms, one over the other, with a determined look on her face, "I will boil him in oil, Master..." 

"No, no..." Major Nelson quickly grabs her arms. Then he gets an idea, "I know, I'll call him. Surely, we can sit down and reason out some sort of an agreement." 

Jeannie reluctantly lowers her arms, silently preferring her own idea over her master's. 

Major Nelson pulls the phone back towards him. He reaches into his bottom desk drawer for the phone book. Quickly he flips through the pages until he gets to the University listings. Then he dials the number for Professor James' office. He straightens up, looking at Jeannie, as he waits for someone to answer. 

"Hello," a gruff voice responds. 

"Hello, Professor James?" Major Nelson asks hastily. 

"Yes. Who is this?" 

"This is Major Nelson" Tony pauses, "Jeannie's husband. I think we need to talk." 

"Ah, Dr. Bellows told you about the book." There is a suspicious glint of satisfaction in the old man's voice. 

"Yes, he did. Professor, you can't publish the things Jeannie told you. That wasn't part of the deal." 

Jeannie nods her head in agreement. 

"I can see that we are not going to resolve this over the phone, why don't you and Jeannie come down to the University and we can discuss the matter." The professor's words are surprising clear and easy. 

Not expecting such willing compliance, Major Nelson quickly agrees. 

He and Jeannie are to meet the professor in his office in twenty minutes. 

Tony hangs up the phone. Then he sits back heavily in his chair, his head down in his hands on the desk. 

Jeannie looks over at Major Nelson and sighs. "I...I guess I should have just taken the pottery class like you suggested, Master." She gives him a half-smile. 

Major Nelson, without lifting his head from his desk, replies, "And with my luck you would have discovered a long-lost relative in one of the pots." 

He raises himself up slowly, "Come on, we better get going." **   
**

** ~PART XIV~ **

Just beginning to get dark outside, the history department is virtually empty. Except for an occasional custodian silently sweeping the dusty linoleum floors, the hallways are deserted. Jeannie holds Major Nelson's hand as they walk in the direction of Professor James' office. The hall is dark, but as they turn the corner they see the glow of a fluorescent light shining out from under the old man's door. 

Major Nelson knocks gently. 

There is no response. 

He knocks louder. 

Again, there is no answer. 

Tony looks at Jeannie. "Professor?" He questions, pushing open the creaking door. 

Inside, the office is empty. 

The overhead light is on, but the professor is no where to be seen. 

"I guess he'll be back in a minute." Major Nelson says confused. The professor's briefcase and jacket are thrown on a chair, looking like he stepped out suddenly. 

As Tony waits by the door watching the vacant hallway, Jeannie steps inside the small room to look around at the posters on the walls. 

She casually wanders over to the old desk. 

Unlike the last time she saw it, the large desk is now tidy and in order. Except for the telephone, a few pens, and a sheet of paper, it is bare. 

Running her hand distractedly over its ancient wooden top, she suddenly stops. 

"Master!" she cries, staring down at the single page. 

"What?" Tony steps quickly inside. He looks to where she is pointing. 

On the piece of paper, written in bright red ink, is their address. 

Major Nelson gasps. 

"Jeannie!" he exclaims, grabbing up the page. "He's at our house! It's a set-up!" 

Jeannie panics, "Master, my bottle!" 

Major Nelson groans. 

"Jeannie, hurry, blink us home...now!" he shouts. 

Jeannie folds her arms and quickly blinks her eyes. 

Instantly, she and Major Nelson disappear....  
  


** ~PART XV~ **

  
Jeannie and Tony re-appear in the middle of their living room. Major Nelson dashes over to inspect the patio doors, one of which is suspiciously ajar. 

"Jeannie," he says anxiously, "he's been here alright." Major Nelson jiggles the loose knob with his hand, "I should have known he wouldn't be that willing to cooperate." 

He looks over to Jeannie to say something else, but sees that she has moved to the fireplace mantel. 

He watches her slowly turn towards him, her eyes wide. 

"Master," she says, her voice small, "my bottle....it is **_gone._**" 

"What?!?" Major Nelson rushes over to her. 

The small space in the white fireplace wall where they keep the bottle is empty. Tony places his hand in the bare spot. 

"Master," Jeannie begins slowly, her voice desperate and shrill, "Master, I must obey whoever controls the bottle." She shakes her head with panic, "If Professor James took it, then, then...." 

"We'll get it back." Major Nelson responds, cutting her off before she can say the words. He heads quickly for the phone on the living room desk. "He can't get away with this," he says firmly. 

He dials the professor's office number. 

There is no answer. 

Tony sets the receiver down hard in frustration. 

Jeannie, her back to him, is staring at the empty mantel. Suddenly, she turns around. "Yes, Master?" 

Major Nelson looks over at her confused, "What?" 

"Did you say something, Anthony?" Jeannie asks. 

"No..." he says puzzled. 

"Well, I could have sworn I heard you call my name...." Her voice drops off, her sentence interrupted as she hears something again. 

"Oh, no." She breathes desperately. 

Jeannie looks helplessly over at Tony. "It is him," she cries, "Professor James....he is calling for me!" 

"Jeannie..." Major Nelson begins. 

"He wants me to go to him, Master." Jeannie says, her eyes frantically searching her master's for help. 

"But, Jeannie, you can't...." He stutters on his words, "But you're my wife, you, you can't just leave and be someone else's genie..." 

"Jeannie..." he steps towards her. 

Then stops. 

All of a sudden her image begins to fade. 

Jeannie looks down helplessly at her faint form. 

She looks back up. 

"Master..." her voice trails off. 

Then she disappears. 

Major Nelson is left alone in the living room.....   
  


** ~PART XVI~ **

  
Major Nelson and Major Healey are in a NASA laboratory running some tests. Major Nelson looks tired, with circles under his eyes. Roger rambles on, talking to him as they work.

"Haven't heard from Jeannie, yet, huh?" He asks, setting down a glass beaker.

"No," Major Nelson replies dejectedly. "It's been over a week."

Roger tries to lighten the mood, "Well, I haven't heard from my date in over a week, either...heh, heh..." His voice trails off as Tony fails to respond.

"Have you tried contacting her?" Major Healey asks, now serious.

"Yes, I've tried everything." Major Nelson sits down on a lab stool and shakes his head. "I just don't know what to do, Rog. I even tried reaching her sister."

"Boy, you are desperate." Roger responds.

Suddenly, the lab door swings open. Mrs. Bellows walks in.

"Hello, Major Nelson, Major Healey," she says loudly, smiling.

Both astronauts stand up and mumble hellos.

"Tony," she says turning towards Major Nelson, "I've been trying to call Jeannie all week. The Officers' Wives Association is having a meeting tomorrow. Do know if she'll be home this afternoon?"

Major Nelson sits back down. "Mrs. Bellows, she had some, uh, work to do out of town."

"Really?" Amanda asks inquisitively, "When do you expect her back?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. It's taking a little longer than planned." He fumbles for a test tube, "I'll be sure to let you know when she gets in, though."

Mrs. Bellows notices the dark circles under Major Nelson's eyes. She starts to say something about it, but then decides against it. "Just tell her to give me a call, ok?" She walks to the door, suspicion in her voice.

"Alright, Mrs. Bellows." Tony replies, trying hard to be cheerful.

The door swings shut.

Major Nelson looks over at Roger. "Rog, what am I going to do without Jeannie?"

Roger pats him on the back.

Mrs. Bellows, standing just outside the lab door listening, opens her mouth in amazement.

** ~PART XVII~ **

"Alfred," Amanda pleads to her husband in his office, "I know what I heard."

Dr. Bellows, sitting on the edge of his desk, crosses his arms.

"Major Nelson distinctly said 'What am I going to do without Jeannie.' "

"Amanda," he sighs in response, "I'm sure you just misunderstood. Major Nelson and Jeannie are happily married."

"Are they?" she counters, "Then where is she? She's been gone for over a week."

This gets Dr. Bellows' attention. He straightens up, concerned.

"Jeannie couldn't have left him. Why, that's impossible." He recounts, but doubt is beginning to enter his voice.

She continues, "Haven't you noticed how tired Major Nelson has looked lately? How worn out and stressed?"

"Now that you mention it..." Dr. Bellows reflects. 

Mrs. Bellows looks triumphant, knowing that she has finally convinced her husband.

Dr. Bellows crosses the room, thinking. When he reaches the other side he turns around to Amanda. "What should we do?" 

"Well, we need to get Major Nelson's mind off of it. He looks terrible." She walks over beside her husband.

"I know!" Dr. Bellows bursts out. "We could invite him out with us tonight. That would be a good diversion."

"Excellent idea, Alfred." Mrs. Bellows looks satisfied with the suggestion. "We can go over to his house and ask him right now."

"Yes," Dr. Bellows responds enthusiastically, "I'm sure that will help." 

He walks over to get his hat. "Major Nelson seemed very excited when I first told him about Professor James' work. I'm sure he would be glad to go to the professor's press conference with us this evening." 

He smiles at Mrs. Bellows, glad that he could help Tony out....  
  
  


** ~PART XVIII~ **

  
  
Major Nelson is kneeling in the bottom of the hall closet, throwing objects out behind him. Tossing out the last item, he sits back and looks around at the mess. 

"Surely it has to be here somewhere," he mutters to himself.

This afternoon, while trying to smooth out the wrinkled pages of his report, Major Nelson remembered the small scroll Jeannie had blinked in weeks ago with the genie catching incantation.

"If I could just find that piece of paper...." He stands up to go search the desk drawers. "Then I might have a chance to wish for Jeannie to come back."

Frantic, he yanks out the drawers.

The door bell rings.

Startled, Major Nelson jumps. He glances down at the piles of papers around him, then pushes them under the desk before going to answer the door.

"Mrs. Bellows, Dr. Bellows," he says surprised when he opens the door.

"Tony," Mrs. Bellows starts, pushing her way inside the room, "we came to invite you out with us tonight." Her voice tapers off as she sees the mess.

"Invite me out? Thank you very much, but I have a lot of work to finish up here." Major Nelson anxiously tries to head them back outside.

Dr. Bellows follows his wife in. "Yes, why don't you come with us. I know you wouldn't want to miss Professor James' big conference tonight."

"What?!" Major Nelson exclaims. "What conference, what are you talking about?" He races over to Dr. Bellows.

"The professor, he's holding a press conference." The Colonel steps over a tennis racket laying on the floor. "Supposedly he's unveiling his research tonight." 

"But he can't!" Tony shouts. 

"I thought you would want to hear his speech," Dr. Bellows responds, confused by the Major's reaction.

Major Nelson faces Dr. Bellows, "What time is this conference? Where is it?" 

"It's at the University, tonight. We're on our way over there now." Mrs. Bellows interjects. "Tony, are you alright?"

Major Nelson begins pacing the floor.

"Major," Amanda continues sympathetically, "why don't you come along."

Dr. Bellows watches the high-strung astronaut. "I think," he says slowly, "it would be best if Major Nelson just rested tonight." 

He walks over to Tony and puts a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "We'll just take a raincheck."

Suddenly, Major Nelson whirls around.

"What did you say?!" he asks.

"I said we'll just do it some other time..." Dr. Bellows reiterates.

"No..." Tony stares intently at the Colonel. "A raincheck!"

He grabs Dr. Bellows' arm. "That's it! A raincheck!"

Then he runs out the door yelling excitedly, "I've got a raincheck!"  
  
  


** ~PART XIX~ **

  
  
It is noisy and crowded at the University Centre. Major Nelson pushes his way through the group of people gathered in the foyer. At the far side of the room is a large entrance way with a uniformed lady at a table beside it. Tony walks quickly past the woman by the door and into the long hallway leading to the conference room at the end.

"Sir," a stern voice comes from behind him.

Major Nelson turns around. 

The lady is running up to him. "Sir, I need to check your id."

"What?" 

"Your id. No one can enter the conference area unless they are a member of the press or an invited guest." She looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to produce a ticket. 

Tony hastily pats his jacket in vain, "But, I don't have any." He looks anxiously down the hall. At the end he can see the crowd starting to take their seats. "Please, I have to get inside."

"I'm sorry, sir, but no one is permitted without authorization." She blocks his way. "Security is very tight."

"You don't understand." Tony pleads. "I must get in there!" Then he remembers that the Bellows are attending. "I'm a guest of the Bellows...."

The loud speaker comes on, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to introduce...Professor F. R. James."

"I'm a United States astronaut." Major Nelson shouts in desperation over the applause of the crowd.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She replies firmly, taking his arm and turning him towards the entrance way.

Major Nelson watches helplessly as the old man shuffles to the podium at the center of the stage.

"Good evening," The professor begins loudly into the microphone.

The woman leads him back through the doorway. Major Nelson's eyes remain fixed on the events in the conference room.

Then he notices a side door marked "PRESS."

Suddenly, he yanks his arm free from the woman's grasp and dashes for the door. 

The lady, stunned for a moment, rushes to the table and pulls out a large walkie talkie.

"Security, security," she shouts into the receiver. "A man in a dark blue uniform has just entered the press area!"  


** ~PART XX~ **

  
  
Major Nelson runs down the short of flight of stairs on the other side of the door, taking two steps at a time. He follows the concrete passageway breathlessly. From above, he can hear Professor James, his words echoed and distant in the long underground hallway. 

"All my life," the professor announces, "I have searched for one thing."

Major Nelson races as fast as he can to the end of the hall, his heavy footsteps sounding off the bare cement walls.

"And after sixty years of hard work and dedication, I have finally found it."

The muffled words surround Tony as he grabs for a door marked "STAGE."

"A lifetime, to find....a **_genie!_**"

Major Nelson swings open the door. He can hear the crowd clearly now as it rustles in response to the professor's words.

"This..." the professor continues, "is the proof!"

Tony rushes around the corner.

He is now behind the heavy curtains, off-stage. It is dark, making the spotlights on the stage seem more brilliant. He can see Professor James standing behind the wooden podium in the middle of the platform. 

Major Nelson watches in horror as the old man suddenly reaches under the podium and raises up Jeannie's bottle for the crowd to see.

"**_The proof!_**" The old man cries, holding the bottle high over his head.

Major Nelson is speechless.

The crowd begins to get noisy, everyone anxiously watching.

"He went that way!" Someone from back below the stage yells out. "He's in a uniform!"

Tony whirls around towards the voice.

Security was coming.

Major Nelson turns back around to the stage.

Professor James, holding Jeannie's colorful bottle in front of him, pulls out the cork.

Pink smoke starts to rise out of the bottle.

The crowd gasps.

Tony swallows hard.

The sound of the security guards running down the concrete passageway echoes below.

With the clouds of smoke swirling out on to the stage, Major Nelson quickly composes himself.

In a commanding voice, he calls out:

"I wish for the bottle!" 

Professor James jerks around at the sound of Tony's voice.

The bottle disappears from his hands.

The old man looks down at his empty arms.

"No!" He cries out.

He looks back up at Major Nelson.

The bottle suddenly materializes in Tony's hands.

The pink smoke continues to cascade out, churning upwards.

Then it fades out to form Jeannie's image.

"Master!" Jeannie exclaims with joy, throwing her arms around the rattled astronaut.

"Up there!" A voice from the hallway below yells out.

The sound of the door knob turning is heard.

Major Nelson looks quickly behind him at the door, then back around at the old man on the stage.

"Get him!" The professor yells, pointing off-stage to Tony.

"Jeannie," Major Nelson says desperately. "Get us **_out_** of here!"

Jeannie steps back from her beloved master. She sees Professor James rushing towards them on one side and the door opening on the other.

She folds one arm over the other and blinks hard.

In an instant, she and Major Nelson disappear.

The old man stops short, reaching the side of the stage where they were at.

The door bangs open and the security guards dash up.

The officers, seeing nothing but the professor, slow down.

"They were here! Right here!" The professor clammers to the guards.

"Who was it, sir?" One of the uniformed men asks.

"The genie!" The old man cries. "The genie!"

The guards look at each other.

"A genie?" Another one replies slowly.

"Yes, she came out of the bottle, she was here!" Professor James points to the empty space in front of him.

The officers look doubtfully at the excited old man.

"I was her master!" He shouts out. "Her MASTER!"

The guards help the professor down the stairs.

"Of course, you were, sir...."  


** ~PART XXI~ **

  
Jeannie is sitting on Major Nelson's lap in his office. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders. In between kisses she talks excitedly, "I knew you would rescue me, Master. I just knew you would."

"Ok, ok..." Major Nelson says. "That's enough, Jeannie, that's enough," he tells her, though secretly enjoying the affection. "You've been thanking me ever since yesterday evening."

"But, you do not know how glad I am to be your genie, again." She kisses him one more time.

"My wife," Major Nelson corrects.

"Yes, Master," Jeannie replies automatically.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Major Nelson calls out.

The door opens and Dr. and Mrs. Bellows appear.

"Jeannie," Mrs. Bellows replies, shocked, when she sees her. "You're back."

"Oh, yes," she replies, kissing Anthony one last time.

"See, Amanda," Dr. Bellows proclaims, watching Jeannie hug Tony, "I told you that there was nothing wrong." He smiles at them, happy to see that the Nelsons are the ever-loving couple once again.

Mrs. Bellows gives her husband a look before refocusing on Jeannie.

"Jeannie, where have you been?" She asks curiously.

"Been?" Jeannie repeats.

"Major Nelson said you had to leave town to do some sort of work."

"Some sort of work?" Jeannie replies blankly.

Tony jumps in to help her. "Oh, Mrs. Bellows, yes, Jeannie had a few things to take care of back home, but everything is fine now." He smiles assuredly at Mrs. Bellows. Amanda doesn't completely buy the excuse, but seeing Tony and Jeannie so happy she decides that for once she will let it go. 

"Well," she says warmly to Jeannie. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Yes, we're both glad to see you." Dr. Bellows joins in.

"Thank you, Dr. and Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie smiles.

Then Mrs. Bellows remembers, "Jeannie, the Officers' Wives Association is meeting later this afternoon. Will you be able to join us?"

"Of course, Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie responds. "I will be there."

"Good, I can fill you in on all the excitement you missed last night then."

"Excitement?" Now Major Nelson is the one repeating her.

"Oh, that's right, Major, you missed out on it, too, didn't you. Apparently," Dr. Bellows begins to explain, "Professor James held his big press conference last night to say that he'd found a genie." He laughs at the notion.

"Well, I don't think it's anything to laugh at, Alfred," Mrs. Bellows corrects her husband. "Now, I saw smoke. How do you explain that?"

"Amanda," Dr. Bellows sighs, "everything was explained in the newspapers this morning. The whole thing was rigged. It was just a gag."

"A gag...with smoke?" She questions unbelieving.

"There were dozens of reporters there last night, not one of them got a single picture of any smoke." He offers.

Major Nelson, for the first time, is silently relieved that genies can't be photographed.

"But, Alfred, I know what I saw...."

"Yes, Amanda," he patiently tries to explain to her, "it was probably just a projection. The professor must have had a movie camera projecting an image on the stage. That's the only explanation."

Mrs. Bellows pauses, unable to think of a response to that logic.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Major Nelson smiles, eager to get the issue resolved.

"Major," Dr. Bellows suddenly interjects, staring at the astronaut's desk. "What is that?"

He picks up a large, leather-bound book laying on the edge of Tony's desk.

"Why, it looks like it's a hundred years old." He says astounded. Then he looks closer at the cover, "What language is that in?"

Major Nelson grabs the old book from the Colonel's hands. "Oh, it's just a wrong book the NASA library sent over to me. I was on my way to return it."

"I'm going that way, I could drop it off for you," Dr. Bellows offers, reaching to take back the item.

"No, no," Tony replies hastily, "I'll make sure that it is properly, uh, **_disposed_** of."

"Well, Jeannie," Mrs. Bellows says, "I just stopped in to see if you were back, yet. I hope you're not planning any more trips too soon," she grins.

"No, Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie replies, putting her arms around Major Nelson and smiling at him, "I am not planning on leaving for a very long, long time....."  
.

**_Copyright 1999 Carpet_**

**If you would like to contact the writer, please click below to send e-mail **   
**Carpet1934@aol.com  
  
~Written by the creator of I Dream of Jeannie: The Web Page~  
Guestbook**

**_._**

**__**

**_._**


End file.
